Incident Reports
by DeathValleyQueen
Summary: Chris knows he filled out his paperwork correctly for once, but when Wesker says otherwise, Chris can't help but wonder what his Captain has up his sleeve.


**A/N:** **I don't own Chris and Wesker, because if I did, things would be different. I wrote this for fun, and I'm not profiting from it at all, etc. etc. ad nauseam. The things that are in italics are thoughts.**

The only thing Chris hated more than paperwork was having to redo paperwork he'd already filled out, so he was somewhat less than amused when Wesker informed him that several of his incident reports needed to be redone.

"I did those a week ago!" Chris insisted. Wesker pursed his lips.

"Don't argue with me, Redfield," said Wesker. "The documentation is all wrong. I can't submit these," he continued brandishing a packet of papers.

"But I don't-" Chris began.

"Can it!" Wesker snapped. "Come up to my office at 2:30 to correct them," he said, dropping the packet of papers to the desk in front of Chris. The younger man grumbled under his breath, but he knew better than to disobey orders. After Wesker had retreated to his office, Chris picked up the papers and started flipping through them. Stuck to the middle of one of the last few pages was a small yellow post-it note.

"There's nothing wrong with them," Chris read to himself. _Classic…_ he thought, as Wesker's actual intentions suddenly became clear. He didn't know why he hadn't figured it out sooner. He knew he'd filled the reports out correctly for once. The others probably wouldn't question what Wesker had said, because Chris had a nasty track record of not filling out his paperwork properly.

The time before Chris was supposed to go up to Wesker's office seemed to pass slowly. He heaved a sigh, feigning annoyance, before standing up and heading in the direction of Wesker's office, taking the stack of papers with him. When he reached the end of the hallway, he realised there was an unpleasant sensation in the pit of his stomach. He recognised it as nervousness.

_What the hell?_ Chris scolded himself. He didn't quite understand why he was anxious, as he and Wesker had been together on several occasions before. It was then that it dawned on him; all the other times had either been in Chris' apartment, or after all the others had left for the day. Chris wondered what the hell Wesker was thinking as he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Wesker called out. Chris turned the knob and pushed the door open. It was all he could do to contain his yelp of surprise as he was yanked through the doorway. In one swift motion, Wesker slammed the door shut, and pinned Chris to said door by his wrists. "I wondered if you would actually show up," said Wesker.

"I wouldn't have if I hadn't seen your note," Chris replied. Wesker let go of Chris' wrists and reached down to twist the lock in the center of the doorknob. A devilish smirk appeared on Wesker's lips as he reached behind him. Chris wondered momentarily what the older man had in mind. His question was answered, however, when Wesker's smirk widened as he brought forth a pair of handcuffs. He glanced from the handcuffs, to Wesker's face, and back to the handcuffs. "Why?"

"Just something I'd been thinking about for awhile," Wesker said dismissively. Chris shrugged and held out his wrists, allowing Wesker to fasten them together in front of him with the handcuffs. Wesker pulled Chris towards him and away from the door. He then took the extra chair from in front of his desk and wedged it against the door with the back of it under the knob, effectively barricading the door. Chris chewed his lower lip for a moment.

"Won't the others figure out that something's going on?" he asked nervously. Wesker laughed.

"Only if you make noise," he replied. He removed his vest and blue uniform shirt, and folded them before setting them aside. Wesker slid his hands up under Chris' shirt. "Your shirt's going to have to stay on, unless you want me to cut it off of you," he whispered in the brunette's ear. Wesker laughed again as Chris shook his head. Placing his hands on Chris' hips, Wesker pecked the younger man on the lips. Chris looped his arms around Wesker's neck and shifted his hips forward. Wesker kissed Chris again, but broke the contact before the brunette could react. The third time Wesker kissed him, Chris parted his lips and kissed back. He preferred this approach to their relationship, but Wesker often wanted to skip ahead to the sex rather than anything that might happen before. Wesker broke the contact between their lips and started kissing Chris' neck. The younger man reached up and ran his fingers through the blonde's neatly slicked-back hair. The handcuffs significantly restricted his range of motion, so the gesture seemed a lot more awkward than it actually was. Chris unwrapped his arms from Wesker's neck with some difficulty, and reached down, attempting to undo the older man's pants, but the cuffs hindered his control of his hands. Wesker chuckled quietly and moved Chris' hands aside before unzipping his pants himself again.

As he put his lips to Chris' neck again, Wesker reached down to rub the younger man through his pants. Chris sighed softly and shifted his hips against Wesker's hand. Wesker pushed Chris' pants down past his hips, and the younger man reciprocated the action with a moderate amount of difficulty. Leaning forward to kiss Chris again, Wesker wrapped his hand around the brunette's arousal and began stroking him slowly. Chris relaxed into Wesker's motions before reaching down and stroking the older man with both of his hands. Wesker traced the shape of Chris' lower lip with his tongue, and the younger man parted his lips in response. As Wesker increased the speed of his hand, Chris made a sound in his throat and followed suit. The handcuffs made it difficult for Chris to keep up with Wesker's pace, but he did his best. Chris was panting when Wesker broke the contact between their lips. The blonde's hand slowed to a stop.

Wesker shoved the younger man back against the desk and dropped to his knees. He ran his tongue up the underside of Chris' member, and smirked at the shudder that ran through the brunette's body before taking him into his mouth. Chris wanted to run his fingers through Wesker's hair again, but thought better of it and clutched at the hem of his shirt. It wasn't solid, but it was something to hold onto. Wesker stopped sucking Chris long enough to remove his sunglasses and tuck them into one of his pockets. He then resumed his previous activity and tilted his eyes upward to look at Chris. The younger man gritted his teeth and tried desperately to fight off his impending doom climax.

"W-Wesker, stop," Chris choked out, tightening his grip on the hem of his shirt. Wesker took his mouth off of Chris and raised his eyebrows. "Too close…" said Chris. The blonde stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What did you have in mind?" Wesker asked. Chris looked at the floor.

"Don't make me say it…" he said. Wesker smirked.

"I was wondering when you were going to say something, but I figured you never would," he said, as his smirk widened slightly, and he reached down to stroke himself a few times. "Up on the desk." Chris complied, taking care to avoid knocking anything off of Wesker's desk. Once he was up on the desk, Chris leaned back and let his legs dangle over the edge. "Scoot that way a little bit," Wesker said, gesturing with his hand. Chris shifted on the desk, and Wesker climbed up and knelt between the younger man's spread legs.

After a few moments' preparation, Wesker slowly entered Chris giving the brunette time to adjust. Chris shifted the position of his hips slightly. The blonde then leaned forward and placed one hand on either side of Chris' shoulders. Wesker reached down between their bodies and moved Chris' hands above his head from where they had been resting on his stomach. Balancing himself on his knees and one hand, Wesker began moving in and out of Chris. Chris inadvertently let out a small moan before biting down on his lower lip, as Wesker brushed up against a certain spot inside him.

"Shh…" Wesker whispered, putting his lips to Chris' neck. Wesker was notoriously quiet during sex, and Chris considered it a small victory each time he got the older man to make a sound. As Wesker slammed into him over and over, Chris wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist, drawing him in closer. Wesker let out a soft sigh, and Chris would have sworn he heard his name mixed in with it.

A door slammed somewhere out in the squadroom, and Wesker froze mid-thrust and listened.

"Where the hell is Wesker?" someone snarled. Wesker and Chris recognised Brad's voice.

"I don't know," said Jill. "He's not in his office…" Chris looked up at Wesker, and found the blonde's trademark smirk spreading across his lips.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Wesker whispered. Chris nodded, and decided there was something exciting about being in such a compromising position with Wesker with the very real possibility of being discovered. He decided there was something exciting about the forbidden relationship he had with the older man. He was thrown backwards out of his thoughts when Wesker started moving again. Wesker changed the angle of his hips, and Chris groaned as the older man brushed up against that spot inside him again. Wesker let go of Chris' wrists and clapped his hand over the brunette's mouth. "Do you want them to hear you?" he hissed. Chris shook his head. "Then put a lid on it." Chris nodded, and Wesker's hips resumed their previous velocity, and his hand returned to where it had been, holding Chris' wrists.

Chris bit down on his lip again. He could feel the pressure building up inside him as a thin trail of blood issued from where he'd broken the skin of his lip with his teeth. As the build-up was reaching an uncomfortable level, Chris' mouth fell open, and Wesker reached down and covered the younger man's mouth again.

Wesker's movements became more deliberate as he began hitting Chris' prostate with ever thrust. After a particularly hard thrust, Chris made a sound that would have been loud, had it not been muffled by Wesker's hand. Chris' breathing was ragged and irregular as Wesker pushed himself as far as possible into the younger man. Wesker looked down and smirked, admiring the look that spread across the brunette's face as he came. The brunette's eyes fluttered shut as he let out another muffled moan, and Wesker removed his hand from Chris' mouth. He started moving again a few seconds later, slowly at first, but his hips gradually gained speed.

"Weskerrr," Chris said, as he shifted in slight discomfort. But, Wesker was too close to the edge to stop now, and simply reached down and cupped his hand around the younger man's face. Wesker bit down hard on his lower lip in an attempt to keep any sounds from escaping him as he spilled himself inside his subordinate. It seemed as though he hadn't been entirely successful, however, because Chris would have sworn he heard the faintest hint of a moan escape Wesker's lips. The blonde leaned down and kissed Chris' neck before climbing down off the desk.

Wesker had finished putting his shirt back on, and was working on the buckles of his tactical vest. Chris got down from the desk and pulled his pants up from around his ankles with a bit of difficulty, as his wrists were still latched together by the handcuffs.

"Hey, Wesker," said Chris.

"What?" the blonde replied, as he put his sunglasses back on. Chris offered Wesker his wrists, and the older man pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the cuffs. Chris chuckled.

"I think I'll start 'screwing up' my incident reports more often," he said, making quotation marks with his fingers.

"You do that, and people are liable to catch on," Wesker replied, deadpan, before sitting down behind his desk and reorganizing his papers. Chris rolled his eyes and turned to walk towards the door. He removed the chair and twisted the lock in the center of the doorknob. As he walked back out into the squadroom, Wesker called after him. "Take this with you!" he said, holding up Chris' paperwork. The brunette kept walking, ignoring him completely. "You can expect disciplinary actions for your insubordination!" Chris smirked, thinking to himself.

_I'm counting on it._


End file.
